Israel Vogdes
|died= |image= |caption= Israel Vogdes |placeofbirth= Chester County, Pennsylvania |placeofdeath= New York City |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears= 1837–81 1861–65 |rank= Brigadier General |commands= 3rd Division, X Corps occupying Folly Island in South Carolina |battles= American Civil War *Fort Pickens *Battle of Olustee }} Israel Vogdes (August 14, 1816 – December 7, 1889) was a career soldier and military educator from Pennsylvania who served as a general in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Biography Vogdes was born in Chester County, Pennsylvania, the youngest of five children of Aaron and Ann (Hayman) Vogdes. He was educated in the local schools. He graduated from the United States Military Academy in West Point, New York, in 1837 and was commissioned as a second lieutenant in the 1st U.S. Artillery. He was promoted the following year to first lieutenant, and in 1847 to captain.Bearss, p. 140. He served as Assistant Professor of Mathematics, USMA, from September 4, 1837, to August 30, 1843, and as Principal Assistant Professor from August 30, 1843, until September 15, 1849.USMA Cullum guide to alumni. Retrieved 2008-11-11. He married Mary Thomas and had three children. When his first wife died, he remarried and had four more offspring. Two of his sons later were officers in the U.S. Army; one served in the Union Army during the Civil War as a lieutenant in the 100th New York Infantry.Vogdes genealogy. Retrieved 2008-11-11. Shortly after the start of the Civil War, Captain Vogdes stationed at Fort Monroe. Promoted to major, he was part of an expedition that was sent to Florida to quell the rebellion in that state, but was taken as a prisoner of war at Fort Pickens in October 1861. After being exchanged in August 1862, he was appointed as a brigadier general in the Union Army's X Corps in November 1862. He commanded the Federal forces on Folly Island beginning in August 1863 and participated in the Battle of Olustee. Vogdes then commanded forces in the X Corps in the Military District of Florida in early 1864. He finished the war as commander of the defenses of Norfolk and Portsmouth, Virginia. At the close of the war, he was brevetted as a brigadier general in the Regular Army. After the war, Vogdes returned to the Regular Army's 1st U.S. Artillery. He retired from the service in 1881 with the rank of colonel. He retired to New York City and died there in 1889 at the age of 78. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * *Bearss, Edwin C., Civil War Operations in and around Pensacola. * U.S. War Department, [http://ehistory.osu.edu/osu/sources/records/list.cfm The War of the Rebellion]: a Compilation of the Official Records of the Union and Confederate Armies, U.S. Government Printing Office, 1880–1901. * Warner, Ezra J., Generals in Blue: Lives of Union Commanders. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: Louisiana State University Press, 1964. Notes External links * Vogdes photographs at generalsandbrevets.com * Retrieved on 2009-04-17 Category:Union Army generals Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:United States Army officers Category:People from Chester County, Pennsylvania Category:People of Pennsylvania in the American Civil War Category:1816 births Category:1889 deaths